


Hence Nothing Remains

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Probably ooc, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even then he was too late to save you, but he was only a simple merchant in a video game, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hence Nothing Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork: http://kamik91.deviantart.com/art/why-Pablo-377588208

Tears slipped from under Zacharie's mask as he knelt next to your bloody body.  
"(F/n)..." He choked out.   
"H-Hey....don't cry." You whispered. Zacharie's eyes widened beneath his mask and he lifted your upper half close to him and hugged you.  
"Hah...hey Zach tell Pablo I'm sorry....okay?" You winced.  
"You'll be able to tell him yourself." He whispered.  
"I-I'm afraid not..." You stuttered and looked down at the deep gashes in your stomach, which were still bleeding heavily.  
"You see.....healing items don't work on me....because I'm not from here." You smiled slightly.  
"You're not going to die! Okay?" He sobbed.  
"Zacharie I have one last request....you can have all the credits in my inventory..." You panted and moved your bloodied hand up to his mask.  
"Anything."  
"C-Can I see your face?" You whispered weakly. He let out a sigh and tilted his head down and removed his mask. He looked at you fearfully and a small smile spread across your face. You shakily raised your hand to his face and he put his hand over it.  
"Goodbye....Zacharie. I.....love you." You smiled as your eyes fluttered shut.  
"I love you too, (F/n)." He sobbed out.

 

"I love you too."

 

 

You opened your eyes and gasped.

You were at the beginning of the game.


End file.
